Scarier than a Dragon
by AmayaRyder
Summary: A Hungarian Horntail finds out exactly how scary the youngest Weasley can be. AU cause HBP never happened, ever.


Kk, this is a one-shot I've had in my mind for a while, so I thought I'd get it out while I have a little bit of writer's block on my other story. NO HBP!

It came to me when, upon reading a fanfiction a friend of mine said, "Forget angering a dragon, I wouldn't want to anger Ginny!"

A young redheaded girl, barely sixteen years old surveyed the grounds of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry before finally stepping out into the sun. It was time for Care of Magical Creatures, and she wondered what Hagrid had in store for them today. She walked at a steady pace across the grounds towards Hagrid's hut, her mind on a certain black-haired green-eyed wonder. Despite what people thought, after their brief relationship in Harry's sixth year, they decided they loved each other more as brother and sister than and girlfriend-boyfriend. Ginny eventually reached the hut and walked around to the back before stopping mid-stride. There, in the forest, was a large, black dragon. 'A Hungarian Horntail, if I'm not mistaken,' she thought as she stared at it. The large beast snorted and extended its neck to release a puff of warm air in her face.

Ginny scrunched up her nose at the smell of sulphur on the dragon's breath. "Hello there, Ginny," called a voice, "I see you've met today's lesson." Ginny whirled around to see Hagrid striding towards her, followed by the rest of the class. As Hagrid approached the dragon moved out of the forest and stretched. It wasn't too big as far as dragons go, only forty feet with a twenty-foot long tail, about one third grown. The dragon was stunning. It was mostly black, but silver spikes ran down it's back, gleaming in the morning light, a dark grey underbelly showed as it turned to the side and stretched like a cat. But there was one particular feature that made this dragon stand out. On it's head was a lightning-bolt shape, a light grey in colour. Suddenly it all made sense, they had found out weeks ago that Harry was a multi-magus, a dragon being one of his many forms, but they had never seen it. Ginny glared at the dragon, eyes burning into its skull. Harry's eyes swung to meet hers and the dragon seemed to cower under her fierce stare. He knew fine rightly that after this lesson he was going to be mutilated beyond all recognition. He whimpered slightly as Ginny moved forward and whispered to him that they were going to have a talk after this. Even in his dragon form he was scared witless of Ginny in a temper.

After class, Harry tried to sneak away while Ginny was talking to her friends, but that doesn't really work when you're a sixty-foot dragon.

"Hold it right there, mister!" She shouted, "Go wait for me by the lake, and if you're not there…" She left the threat hanging and Harry raced off to the lakeshore as if the very fires of Hades were following him, which in all truthfulness, they were. Ginny stomped into the clearing by the lake behind him, glaring at him all the while and uttered one word, "Change." Harry quickly changed back to human form, fearing an increased wrath if he didn't. He whimpered again as she moved closer, rage written all over her face. Now, Harry was no coward, but when faced with one of the Weasley woman, one did not want to be told twice. She got within two feet of him, took a deep breath and said, "Harry Potter, why on earth did I have to see your dragon form in Care of Magical Creatures?" She stated as he cringed, "I mean, why didn't I get to she it sooner?" Harry looked up, startled; didn't she want to maul him for putting himself in a situation where his animagus abilities could be revealed? Ginny just stood there with an amused expression on her face. "You're not mad?" Harry asked tentatively.

"Mad? I'm furious, I shouldn't had to wait for a class to see your form, so why was that the first place I saw it?"

"I wanted to surprise you." Ginny let out a long-suffering sigh.

"Okay, I'll forgive you on one condition."

"What?" asked Harry, cautious; after all, Ginny was scary when she was angry. She smiled widely. "You take me flying in you're dragon form."

If anyone had bothered to look into the sky that day, they would have seen a fairly large dragon doing twists and turns while a small redheaded girl on it's back whooped with glee.


End file.
